


Citrus

by jibootyjimin



Series: Wangtober [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Biting, Bottom Jackson Wang, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Smut, Spanking, Top Choi Youngjae, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: It was only after a bit of trail and error, of discussions of okays, yes's and no's and everything in between that made this as safe for both of them as possible that Youngjae could really call himself Jackson's dom.--(Kinktober Day 5 - Sadism/Masochism)This work is not related to any other work in the series.





	Citrus

**Author's Note:**

> note: nwjejrn this is uhm yes late. i was having trouble figuring out what to write for this but at last we got here. the s/m is light bc its my first time attemptimg to write it in detail, but whatever. also fun fact. jackjae is my second otp so there might be a few of those too. I'll post day 6 later and i think we all know what pairing im using for that one since it's daddy kink uwu

With a bit of struggle and a pinch of denial at first, Youngjae eventually came to accept he was a bit of a sadist.

Jackson was just so... so _Jackson,_ and Youngjae had always know he would bring a side of him out he never even knew he had.

Jackson was overly a tease and a flirt, a whiny hyung and he was funny and cute and he listened to Youngjae when he talked about concerns he had or troubles he faced. Youngjae hadn't even known he'd been developing a crush on him at first, had only been sure it was normal to feel alive whenever Jackson was around because the older was just so full of life and bright and so... _Jackson._

It was at time Jackson came to him to talk about his own hardships whether big or small, that Youngjae realized he felt something more for him than bro buddy friendship; when it brought a weird thrill through him whenever he joked with the other man, when he made him laugh. It made him proud.

The sadist thing was a bit of a boulder sized revelation to himself. He had the tendency to hit Jackson, a _lot,_ actually. It was a slap to the arm, to his chest, a bruising grip to his wrist or even going as far as slapping him on the ass teasingly. It _was_ teasingly at first, but then Jackson would stop or his pupils would dilate and he'd gasp or his breath would hitch and Youngjae would be half way to popping the most inappropriate boner ever.

It would mostly be the slapping, a swat to his chest or his arm as they laughed or when he said something dumb and made Youngjae laugh, Youngjae would just _hit him_ for no unexplainable reason, and Jackson would gasp and complain about it.

But then they'd kissed. They'd kissed and a small kiss had turned to Jackson climbing over him and straddling him, and that had turned to them falling back on the ground and Youngjae rolling them over so he was on top, and Jackson had made such an obscene sound when Youngjae had gripped his hair and pulled to tip his head back and then proceeded to bite his lip to the point where he almost drew blood.

That had been the beginning.

As their relationship progressed, Youngjae had realized a lot of things; both about himself and also about Jackson, and he'd been a bit of a whole big bowl of denial with a side of not happening for weeks before Jackson had gently forced them to talk about it.

And they'd talked, and they'd researched and they'd experimented together and they had eventually really understood and Youngjae had felt a bit like he'd discovered something golden whenever they did things he and Jackson _both_ enjoyed.

Something Youngjae was a bit skeptical about at first was verbal humiliation. Just the thought of saying something overly mean and possibly hurting Jackson's feelings for real made a knot form in his stomach. Eventually they tried it, of course they'd discussed limits of what was okay to say or not, what was the point of a certain topic that Youngjae couldn't touch on, and they'd gotten it right. Jackson had trembled and cried and he'd came all over Youngjae's and his own stomach.

Spanking was the only thing Youngjae was the most sure about doing. He'd tugged Jackson over his knee and he'd brought his hand down on his ass a few times until Jackson was reaching back to try and cover himself, but they'd both been hard and after Youngjae had let him up Jackson had climbed on his lap and he had rocked his hips down until they had both came in their pants.

Jackson had been the one to ask for a bit of more marking. He asked for Youngjae to grab him harder, to hit him harder or to bite him and leave marks that would last at least a few days until they'd start fading. He liked walking around with bites on him, mostly on his thighs, and hickeys over his neck and collarbones, wearing shirts that showed them off.

It was only after a bit of trail and error, of discussions of okays, yes's and no's and everything in between that made this as safe for both of them as possible that Youngjae could really call himself Jackson's dom.

"Youngjae?" Jackson's voice was breathy and hot against his ear and Youngjae hummed with his face tucked into the older man's neck, his lips leaving light kisses on the skin.

"Yeah? What do you need, huh?" He placed a hand to Jackson's thigh and the other remained on his waist, holding him tight and feeling his muscles shift as he rocked back and forth.

"Touch me? Please, touch me-" Youngjae brought the hand on his thigh back and slapped him on the ass making him jolt and grip his hair as he whimpered.

"Touch you? I am touching you, hyung." He rubbed the spot he hit and Jackson shook his head.

" _Touch_ me. I've been good, I have, I promise-" He stopped with a frustrated sob as Youngjae's hand came down on the same spot again.

"Good?" Another slap and then he's grabbing a fistful of Jackson's hair and tugging his head back with a sarcastic smile on his lips. "You've been _good_?"

With a gulp Jackson tried nodding his head as best as he could with the grip on his hair, choking out another sob when Youngjae tugs harder.

"You're lying." Youngjae watches as Jackson's eyes water and how his chest heaves and he lets go of his hair, grips his chin instead and pulls him close enough that their noses touch. "You know how I know?"

"I-" He pauses and blinks with tears catching on his lashes and making them stick together as his cheeks puff out.

"I saw you." Youngjae hisses and the grip on his chin moves to his neck, wrapping his fingers around it loosely and pressing in lightly. "Saw you being a little whore, sitting on Yugyeom's lap, stroking his hair. You think I'm blind or stupid? You enjoyed it didn't you, you little slut."

Jackson's tears spill over and he shakes his head, his cock dripping precum on Youngjae's thigh as his hips keep the movement of his grinding going. "No only you, only yours, swear. Don't want anyone only you."

Youngjae knows, he knows he doesn't have to worry about Jackson's overly flirty behavior with anyone, doesnt have to worry even if he's so touchy with everyone he meets or knows. Jackson simply just thrives off Youngjae showing any hints of jealousy, lives for it and Youngjae let's him have the thrill of it.

"Guess you just need to be reminded who you belong to, don't you?" Youngjae tightens his grip on his neck, making him dig his fingers into his shoulders and gasp.

Jackson nods, little jerks of his head that Youngjae laughs at with a final push on his hand against his neck before he's letting go and letting himself fall back, dragging Jackson over him and placing an arm around his back to keep him against his chest.

"Beg for your punishment." Youngjae whispers in his ear and Jackson shudders and grinds down on him and moans at the friction on his cock. "Beg me to spank you, to leave my hand print on your ass so even if you decide to whore around everyone who sees you knows you belong to me."

"Please," Jackson sobs into his shoulder and his hips keep rocking, he keeps moaning and Youngjae tries his best not to buck up into him or turn them over and climb up until he can stick his cock in his mouth. "Please, punish me, I've been bad. I lied and said i was good when i kew i was bad. Please, spank me and mark me until the only thing i know is you, _please."_

Youngjae mutters a silent, _fuck,_ and his hand rubs against Jackson's asscheeks gently, just massaging and caressing until he feels Jackson breathe out and sigh. His hand lifts up and comes down hard, the sting even on Youngjae's palm and then he's doing it again and again, switching from cheek to cheek.

"Jae, more please, I've been so bad." Jackson gasps between sobs and grinds and Youngjae almost laughs at how desperate he is for a little more pain, but instead he turns his head into Jackson's neck and begins nipping at the skin, teeth biting and lips sucking until he's sure there's going to be a mark big enough to not be able to hide. he bites and reaches up to grab at Jackson's hair again to move his head this way and that so he can mark every inch of his neck he wants.

"Gonna come, gonna come, please let me, I'll be good forever." That does make Youngjae laugh, teeth biting one last time and hes pushing Jackson away completely, making him fall to the side and whine into the sheets and flail in frustration.

"Turn over, come on." Youngjae shoves him and Jackson turns on his back and looks up at him with tears in his eyes and wet cheeks. "Touch yourself and come for me, show me how good you can be and listen to me, Jackson."

Jackson immediately reaches for his dick and starts stroking himself, his back arching and lips parting in a groan as he keeps his eyes on Youngjae and moves his other hand down past his balls and onto his hole, rubbing with his fingers and biting his lip. "Can I?" He asks in a whine and Youngjae hums as he reaches out and swats at his thighs.

"Open, let me see." He slaps his thigh again and then lets Jackson part them until he's got a good view of where he's now pressing two fingers into himself. "Give me your hand." He holds out his own and Jackson immediately takes his fingers out and holds them out, watching with ragged breaths as Youngjae spits on them and nods for him to go on.

"I can come?" Jackson asks in a whine with his fingers moving clumsily inside himself, his hips thrusting up into his own hand.

"Yeah, whenever you're ready. I know you're a needy little thing, can't hold on much when you have anything stuffed inside you, can you? You just need to be filled and you'll be happy, wouldn't care who or what it was, would you?" He looks at the way Jackson's cheeks turn red and how his breathing speeds up even more and then he watches in an awed daze as Jackson comes all over his hand and his own stomach.

Youngjae foregoes his own arousal completely and instead reaches out for whatever item of clothing is nearest to him before he's cleaning Jackson up, gently wiping off the come on his stomach, hand and on his cock.

"Jae, Youngjae," He stretches his hand out and Youngjae grabs it, lies down next to him and cards a hand through his hair. "Only yours, okay?" He mumbles and Youngjae laughs, soft and fond.

"Of course you are." He replies and Jackson grins, moves a hand down and palms at his hard dick through his boxers. "You up for more."

"My mouth?" He licks his lips and Youngjae's eyes instantly lock on them.

"Little tease, come on get on your knees." He taps his cheek and Jackson giggles as he gets off the bed.

 

 

 


End file.
